The present invention relates in general to the field of object handling, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for handling and moving large, heavy or bulky objects using a mounted pneumatic mechanical arm attached by a pressurized tower to a pallet jack.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with a bobbin handling system in which the tower provides a mast for operations but also pneumatic pressure for the handling system be used to control, as an example.
Manually operated forklift devices are often used to unload the contents of palleted items from a wide variety of sources in a large number of industries. To address the needs of industry for the rapid, mobile movement of items that are too large or heavy to carry, and to reduce the possibility of injury, large motorized forklift vehicles have been developed to move these items.
One example of a fork lift for use in moving large or bulky items includes a mast that can tilt to pick up items such as pallets from the floor and raise them to heights above six feet. One problem with these motorized forklifts is that they are costly, bulky and heavy and are difficult to use within the tight confines of a factory or assembly plant. Furthermore, these large forklift-type vehicles, in some states, require specialized training and a license. Consequently, the typical way to move items that are not beyond the weight-lifting capabilities of one or more individuals is manually.
It has been found, however, that available apparatus and methods for handling large, bulky or cumbersome objects are unable to meet the space constraints of the modern day factory. Furthermore, a significant problem of current systems is that they are often too large and have to great a lifting capacity at the expense of ease of use, price and maintenance costs.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a system and apparatus that can be used in a confined space, that does not require specialized training to use, and that is capable of unloading somewhat heavy, bulky or cumbersome items, such as, e.g., nylon bobbins from the pallet on which they are transported. The system and apparatus must be easy to operate and capable of use by a single individual. The system and apparatus should also
More particularly, the present invention, includes a motorized electric pallet truck to which a tower is affixed. The tower includes two or more legs that attach to the pallet truck, a transverse member connecting the two or more legs, and at least one hollow mast extends from the transverse member opposite the two or more legs. A chamber that is capable of withstanding pressure is defined within the hollow portions of the tower. At least one mechanical arm that is operably attached to the at least one mast, the mechanical arm including at least one pneumatically operated device having lifting capability. An electric pump provides pneumatic pressure to the chamber defined within the interior or hollow portions of the tower. The pump may be located on the transverse member and may be electrically connected to the electric power supply of the pallet truck. The pump may further include a pressure regulator/filter and a one-way xe2x80x9ccheckxe2x80x9d valve.
This invention provides an inexpensive, simply constructed, easily usable and transportable apparatus and method for unloading and transporting the palleted contents from the a wide variety of sources, thereby eliminating the need to manually unload such freight with a recognized labor and cost savings to the user. Savings are also realized as the apparatus is rugged and contains no moving parts that may wear that are not easily accessible to maintenance personnel. The apparatus is also customizable for use handling a wide variety of cargo, regardless of weight or bulk.